


Drew McIntyre Being Obsessed With You

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Hi girl! I just saw that you write for WWE again, so could you do headcanons for Drew being obsessed with you if it's okay to you ? 😊❜❜-Anon
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Drew McIntyre/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	Drew McIntyre Being Obsessed With You

_Drews whole life might as well resolve around you. Since you are on his mind all the time._

_He cannot get enough of you._

_Drew never misses a phone call from you or a text, he always replies quickly._

_Drew does not have any personal space towards you._

_Idolize you. He adores you greatly._

_Spending time with you. Even when he is busy._

_Drew liking all your social media posts._

_Drew does not mean to neglect his other friends in his life to hang out with you. But he does._

_Drew saying good night/morning to you either by calling or messaging._

_Always checking his phone to see if there is a notification from you._

_Drew getting a little bit clingy._

_Bomb boarding you with a lot of messages._

_Gushing about you to anyone who is listening._

_Drew getting flustered around you._

_His co-workers / friends teasing him on his little obsession over you._

**BONUS {Wrestler!Reader};**

_Drew would watch all your matches and promos._

_Being so proud of you when you win all your matches._

_Especially when you win a championship._

_Unfortunately, his opponents would use his obsessions for you against him._

_Often leaving you in dangerous situations that he saves you from._

_Drew being your biggest cheerleader._

_Drew doesn’t like it when you get hurt in a match._

_Especially if it is one of his opponents that hurts you._

_Travelling together._


End file.
